The Yule Ball Once More
by PepsiAngel
Summary: The Yule Ball returns to Hogwarts in Harry's fifth year. Harry has a certain person he wants to ask, but can he bring himself to do it? This story has R/H, P/D, S/L, but mostly G/H. :) Read and review.


The Yule Ball Once More

****

A fan fiction by the wonderful, the talented… er, PepsiAngel

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing it. And the line about killing watts comes from a Conserve California's Energy commercial. I just thought it to be stupid and stole it. ;)

A/N: This story goes along with my fic The Yule Ball Affair. But slightly, so you can read this without reading the other. I hope you enjoy it. Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames will be used to toast marshmallows.

"Harry, who are you going with?" Asked his friend and fellow fifth year Seamus Finnigan.

"Er, I'm not sure," replied Harry. Finding a date for the upcoming Yule Ball wasn't the most important thing to him, though it seemed to be for his friends. Even Neville Longbottom got in on the conversation.

"I was thinking of asking Ginny again," said Neville with an anxious glance at Ron Weasley. "She was very nice last year."

Ron, however, did not seem to mind if Neville took his little sister to the dance. In fact, he seemed down right relieved. "Better you than some horny fourth year." 

They all laughed, though Harry's laugh was slightly forced. Ever since the third task last year, Harry had not been himself. He wasn't depressed exactly, he just didn't get excited about many things anymore. His only emotion seemed to be regret.

"I'll be taking Lavender of course," Seamus told them.

"Yes, and I think I'll ask Parvati again this year," commented Dean Thomas. "Maybe she won't have accepted someone else's offer this time."

He was referring to Harry taking Parvati Patil last year. Harry had no intentions of ever asking her to anything again, let alone to another Yule Ball, and he said so.

"Well, I am not asking her again," Harry informed Dean. He almost shuddered at the thought of last year's ball. Not a pleasant experience.

Dean grinned and he and Seamus started joking around. Harry looked at Ron, who had been uncharacteristically quiet. 

"What's up?" He asked Ron in a low voice.

"Oh, nothing. Just, you know, thinking of who to ask."

Harry accepted that answer, although he suspected Ron had not been completely truthful.

* * *

"Hi Harry," said a soft voice.

Harry stopped searching the common room, and looked over to see Ginny standing to his right.

"Hi," replied Harry offhandedly. He returned to scanning the room.

"Ron is already at the Great Hall, if that is who you are looking for."

"Oh, yes, thanks," said Harry, then, for some reason, he added, "Want to walk to the Great Hall with me?" 

"Sure," agreed Ginny. 

Harry didn't like to admit it, not even to himself, but for a while he had been thinking of Ginny differently. She did not seem to have changed much. She matured a bit and no longer blushed every time she was near Harry. Ginny also looked prettier than Harry had remembered. Either she had turned into a rather pretty girl with hair as red as burning ambers and eyes the color of a melting chocolate frog over the summer or Harry was seeing her in a new light. 

"I wonder who Ron will ask to the ball this year," commented Ginny, pushing a few strands of fiery hair out of her eyes.

"I have no idea," Harry told her. "He has been pretty quiet on the subject."

Ginny laughed and her eyes twinkled, making them look like diamonds in her snowy white face.

"That means he hasn't found anyone thick enough to say yes!"

Harry looked away as to not get lost in her eyes.

They reached the Great Hall in what seemed to be seconds. They walked to the Gryffindor table.

Harry spotted Ron and Hermione Granger sitting at the end of the crowded table.

"Hi," he greeted them. Neither Ron nor Hermione answered, instead the both busied themselves with their food. Harry felt as if he had intruded on something.

"Hi," repeated Harry, raising his voice.

"Er, hello," muttered Ron. Hermione mumbled something Harry took as 'hello'.

At closer look, Ron's ears were very red and Hermione's cheeks looked strangely flushed. Harry just shrugged to himself and continued eating.

"Given anymore thought to the ball?" Seamus asked, leaning over the table toward Harry. Harry shook his head.

"The ball is only two weeks away. You better find a date soon, before all the good ones are taken." Seamus replied, sitting back down.

"Who have you asked," demanded Harry.

"Lavender, of course. Asked her this morning and she accepted."

Seamus then took up a conversation with Dean and Harry went back to eating.

Hermione, however, had stopped eating and was looking quite peeved about something.

"Can you believe him? 'Before all the good ones are taken', honestly." Said Hermione angrily.

"That is so typical of boys. You don't care if a girl is awful as long as she looks like a veela."

Instead of his usual 'Well, who wants to dance with a troll?' or 'What's wrong with that?' Ron simply said," I agree."

Hermione and Harry both stared at him for a second. "Thank you! At least you finally realize how wrong it is to think that way," said Hermione.

Harry did not say anything. He liked a girl who looked nice, but he also wanted them to act nice as well. _Like Ginny. _Like Ginny? Where had that come from? Harry instantly pushed the thought out of his mind.

Later that day, late in the evening to be exact, Harry sat down on a plush chair in the common room next to Ron. Ron had the latest copy of _Which Broomstick _in front of him, but he wasn't reading. He was staring out the window, apparently thinking about something. Harry couldn't quite read his expression.

"Hullo Ron," said Harry.

"Hi Harry." Ron thrust a finger at the magazine, "Just been reading up on the Scarlet Racer."

Harry nodded, but he again felt like Ron was keeping something from him. It wasn't just because Harry knew that Ron hadn't been reading (the magazine was open to the table of contents), he also had a strange feeling about Ron. Like he had a secret that Harry couldn't be let in on.

"Mind if I have a look at it?" Asked Harry.

Ron shrugged and pushed it towards him. "Alright."

Harry flipped the magazine to page 13 and started reading on how a Firebolt compared to a Scarlet Racer. Scanning the large print, Harry momentarily pushed the Ron problem aside. 

"Hey, Harry?" Ron said a few minutes later, interrupting Harry's reading. 

"Yes, Ron?" 

"Well, I just wanted to let you know something," began Ron. "About the ball."

Harry nodded, some what reluctantly. He didn't want to discuss who they should ask to the ball, or anything about it at that.

"It's about who I am taking," continued Ron awkwardly. "I asked Hermione, and well, she accepted."

Harry didn't know what Ron expected his reaction to be, but Harry just smiled. "That's nice Ron."

Ron looked at him, confused. "That's it?"

Harry shrugged and grinned. "It may be hard for you to believe, but it's not as shocking as you may think."

Ron blushed bright red, looking like an abnormally large tomato. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing," said Harry quickly.

"We're just friends," said Ron defensively.

"I didn't say any different," replied Harry innocently.

"Yes, you did," argued Ron. "You said it's not shocking that I asked her."

"Well, it isn't," said Harry, trying not to laugh. "I just meant… eurgh. Never mind."

Harry continued reading and Ron sat next to him, grumpily doing nothing. 

"Honestly, Ron," said Harry bravely. "If you two were 'just friends' then why are you getting so angry?"

"I am NOT angry," protested Ron, whose face was flushed.

Harry grinned. "Right, you aren't angry at ALL."

Ron frowned at Harry's sarcasm and stood up. "I just thought you'd like to know who I'm going with."

"I know," responded Harry. "I didn't mean to turn it into an argument. I was just commenting."

Ron looked at his feet. "Yeah, I know." 

"Have you gotten a date yet?" He asked.

Harry shook his head. "I will soon though," he added, though he hadn't really thought about it much.

Ron smiled. "Got anyone in mind?"

"No," said Harry. _Well, there was always Ginny- _Huh? No! There was not always Ginny, because he would never ask her. Never.

Ron left and Harry set down _Which Broomstick_. He looked up in time to see Ginny walk by with a few of her fourth year friends, giggling and chatting. He had to admit, it wouldn't be that bad to go to the ball with her. It wouldn't be that bad at all.

* * *

The Yule Ball was only a week away and Harry still hadn't asked any girls to be his date. A tiny fourth year with soft brown curls asked him to go with her, but he had turned her down. 

Harry didn't know what, or who, he was waiting for. Every time he thought of the ball Ginny crept into his mind. But Harry thought this to be absurd. There was no way he was taking her, he couldn't. _Why not?_ His mind demanded. This got him thinking…why not? Well, there were several answers. 

Harry knew Ron had said he didn't mind if Neville took Ginny, but he was sure Ron's approval did not extend to him as well. Besides, he should ask a fifth year. _There's no rule against taking younger dates, _the annoying part of his brain shouted.

"Oh , shut up," he muttered aloud, attracting curious glances from the people seated near him.

"Who needs to shut up?" Asked a voice.

Harry glanced up to see Seamus and Dean standing in front of him, grinning broadly.

"Oh, no one," replied Harry. "What are you two so happy about?"

"I've just asked Parvati to the ball," announced Dean proudly, puffing out his chest.

Harry smiled. "Well, be sure to dance with her. She doesn't take kindly to being ignored."

Dean smiled. "I don't plan on ignoring her!"

"Congratulations, then." Harry said.

Dean and Seamus walked off, still beaming.

__

Great. Thought Harry bitterly. _Now it's just me and Neville without dates. I'll probably end up going with him._

Harry laughed aloud, attracting more strange looks. _Stop worrying_, he ordered himself, _you'll get a date for the ball. And you _**won't** _have to dance with Neville._

The next day, Harry woke up still feeling heavy with sleep. He rolled over, hoping to doze off again. After a quarter hour of turning over and over, Harry finally found the perfect position. He closed his eyes, ready for a deep slumber, but was awaken by Ron. 

"Oy, Harry!" Yelled Ron. "Get up, and let's go down and eat. It's nearly lunch time."

Lunch time? Harry sat up and glanced at his watch with a groan. It was noon, but all he felt like doing was rolling over. However, patches of bright sunshine were shining on Harry's bed, and Harry felt compelled to get up. Who could sleep on such a nice day?

After a meal of turkey sandwiches, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed out to the lake. They were equipped with iced Pumpkin Juice and planned on relaxing under a shady tree.

"Ah," sighed Ron. "This is the life eh?"

"It is quite nice," agreed Hermione. "It feels relaxing to be out of the castle and all our classes."

Harry and Ron stared at her. "Hermione, are-are you feeling alright?" Inquired Harry with a grin.

"Yes, I'm feeling perfectly fine," answered Hermione. "I like to have as bit of downtime too you know."

Ron snickered, "I wouldn't have guessed Herm."

Hermione swatted his arm. "Honestly Ron, I am human!" But she was smiling radiantly.

Harry took a long sip of his pumpkin juice, which felt incredibly cool going down his dry throat, and looked out at the lake. It was clear to even Harry, who was known to be a bit oblivious to love and such things, that Ron and Hermione were more than "just friends". He just couldn't figure why they thought it was such a secret, and wanted it to stay that way. Or maybe he could.

What would you call what he had been doing with Ginny this whole week? Denial? Did he actually like Ginny, the way Ron liked Hermione? Harry tried to tell himself that the answer was no, no, he didn't love Ginny. They were barely friends, let alone anything more. But he had a sickening feeling, the one he got every time he was wrong about something he really wanted to be right about, that he liked Ginny. A lot.

"Harry?" Said Hermione. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," replied Harry, averting his eyes away from Hermione's.

"Are you sure?" Asked Ron.

"You aren't thinking of last year are you?"

"Last year?" Harry asked in confusion. Oh, the TriWizard Tournament. Well, he honestly had not been thinking of it. "Oh, no, no. I wasn't."

Hermione and Ron looked at him suspiciously. "Well, okay." Hermione said, some what reluctantly. "But, Harry, please don't worry. It's the weeks end, no classes for two days. Have fun."

Harry nodded, "I'll try." He felt a bit ashamed, his friends were worried that he was brooding about something serious and all he was thinking about was a girl. _Not just any girl_, the outspoken part of his mind said. _Ginny is special._ He didn't bother to curse his brain, because Harry had come to realize just the same thing it had. Ginny Weasley was a very special girl.

"Harry, Harry?" Called Neville Longbottom quietly. Harry whipped around to see where the voice had come from.

"Neville? Where are you?" Asked Harry, frowning.

"I am right here," said Neville. "I need to ask you something."

"Okay," replied Harry, "sit down, Neville."

Neville obliged and he and Harry sat down on a red couch. Neville looked nervous about something, he was pale (more so then usual) and kept biting his lip.

"I need advice on the ball," began Neville.

Harry snorted. "Well, I'm not the one to ask. I haven't even got myself a date yet."

Neville shrugged. "I know, that's why I'm asking you." He looked at his hands. "I don't want to ask the other guys- I'm sort of… you know."

"Embarrassed?" Suggested Harry.

Neville nodded. "Yeah, embarrassed, that I haven't gotten a date yet."

"Okay," said Harry. "Go ahead."

Neville took a deep breath, seemingly getting ready for what he was about to say. "I asked Ginny to go with me..."

Harry could not listen to the rest, there was an odd rushing in his ears. He had finally waited too long. _It's your own fault. _He told himself angrily. _You waited so long that Neville came and asked her._ Harry wanted to hit himself.

"Harry? Harry, did you hear me?" 

Harry nodded vaguely. Neville continued, "Why do you think she said no?"

"SHE SAID NO!?!" Harry shouted. 

Neville jumped a little, looking taken aback. "Y-yes."

"I'm sorry Neville, I did not mean to shout." Apologized Harry. "I guess I didn't hear that part." Inside, Harry was dancing in happiness. Ginny had said no to Neville, he still had a chance! But then, why had she said no to him? Had she been asked by someone else? Was she not planning to attend?

"I was just wondering _why_ she said no," said Neville sadly. "She didn't give me a reason, and I don't think she has a date."

Harry shrugged. "Girls are weird."

"You can say that twice!" Ron plopped down on the chair next to the couch. "What happened?"

"Neville just asked Ginny to the ball," replied Harry. "And she declined for no reason."

Ron frowned. He bit his lip and looked deep in thought. "I dunno, I reckon Ginny's just being weird."

A sly smile appeared on Ron's face. "Or," said Ron. "Or else maybe she's saving herself for _someone else_."

Neville and Ron both turned to look at Harry and Harry felt his face grown warm. "Oh cut it out, she isn't even."

A 300 watt grin engulfed Ron's face as he said, "Well, that's just my theory." Harry had the sudden urge to kill a watt. Or 300.

"Oh, shove off Ron." Harry mumbled.

Ron walloped him on the back good naturedly and Harry smiled. Ron was just messing with him, he needed to loosen up. Besides, what was wrong with Ginny wanting to go with him?

* * *

With only three days until the Yule Ball, Harry decided that it might be wise to just ask someone. Preferably Ginny. From what Harry heard, she didn't have a date and, if her feelings for him hadn't changed, she would like to go with him. Harry just needed to find the perfect opportunity.

"Hey, Harry," said Ron. It was three hours later and Harry still needed to find a perfect opportunity to ask Ginny.

"The Hogsmeade trip they scheduled is today, in an hour, remember?" Asked Ron. Harry didn't answer.

"You aren't going?" Demanded Ron.

"Well, it's for people to get dress robes or whatever they may need for the Yule Ball right?" Answered Harry.

Ron sighed, "Yeah, I guess. But you can STILL go." He paused. "And you could still ask someone…"

Harry had to smile. Ron was still hadn't given up. "I, well, have someone in mind."

Ron grinned, "Great Harry! Then you'll have to go, to get ready in advance."

Harry didn't budge. "I think I'll just stay and play a bit of chess or something."

Ron shrugged, "Suit yourself." He walked away with one last forlorn look at Harry.

Harry gave him a small wave and flopped onto a chair. He let a short sigh.

"Hello Harry!" An overly cheerful Neville greeted him.

"Hullo Neville," said Harry dully. "What's got you so happy?"

"I've gotten a date that's what! I'm on my way to Hogsmeade!"

Harry groaned aloud. Now he truly was the only fifth year Gryffindor without a date, in fact, he was probably the only fifth year without a date.

Neville didn't let this bother him, "Something wrong?"

Harry shook his head, "No, just haven't asked the girl I want to yet."

"You'll ask her, Harry, I'm sure of it. If I can ask someone you can too." Said Neville encouragingly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Then Harry thought of something. "Hey, who did you invite?"

Neville smiled sheepishly and his cheeks were tinted with pink. "Eloise Midgen, she's awfully nice Harry."

Harry grinned and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud. Eloise, a nice but ugly girl with an off center nose, and Neville would make a rather funny looking couple. 

"Well, that's good for you Neville." 

Neville grinned even more, waved, and hurried out of the common room to catch up with the others.

Two fourth year girls were walking by, one, Harry noticed, was Ginny Weasley. 

"Oh, Megan, just go. Have fun!" Ginny was urging her friend with soft brown curls. Harry recognized the girl as the one who had asked him to the Ball and sunk lower in the chair, as to not be seen.

Megan frowned, "Ginny, just come! Who cares if you aren't going to the Ball, we'll have a great time!"

Ginny smiled but declined. "No, I'll just stay here. Maybe catch up on some homework."

"But you'll be the only one here, all alone Gin! Just come hang out with me, help me pick out dress robes."

Ginny looked pained at the reminder that she was the only one with out a date, and Harry had the urge to comfort her. But he was relieved to know she also didn't have a date and couldn't help but think that it would be the perfect opportunity to ask her.

"Hurry Megan, or the carriages will leave without you." Said Ginny.

Megan reluctantly left and Ginny stood and waved until the portrait hole closed. She sat down and sighed. She looked ready to cry.

"Why couldn't he have just asked me?" She demanded softly, believing she was alone. Ginny laughed, "Oh, Weasley, quit talking to yourself."

Harry walked over to Ginny's seat by the fire. She was laying back, her eyes closed, and her legs tucked under her. She looked sad but peaceful too.

He didn't want to interrupt her, but he knew that if he didn't ask know he would not be able to gain the courage again. _Oh, come no. _He yelled at himself. _You've fought a troll, dragon, and Voldemort. Why is asking girls to dances so hard for you?_

Harry cleared his throat and Ginny sat up, looking startled. When she was Harry she nearly screamed. 

"Harry? Harry, why are you here?" Asked Ginny. "I mean, I thought you would be at Hogsmeade."

Harry looked at his feet. "I, er, don't exactly have a date. So I thought it was pointless to go today."

Ginny looked surprised. Actually, that is an understatement, she nearly toppled off the chair.

"You, you don't have a date?" Exclaimed Ginny.

Harry shook his head, "No."

"Neither do I," admitted Ginny. "My friends wanted me to go, but I thought it was pointless too."

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other and Ginny looked down. She started to fidget with the gold tassels on the throw pillow that she held in her arms.

"I think we are the only people in Gryffindor without dates," said Harry, looking around the very empty common room.

Ginny nodded, "Either that or the only ones who didn't go to Hogsmeade."

"Yes," Harry glanced around. "Where are the first and second years though?"

"They held dueling lesson today, I think that's where they are," replied Ginny.

"Oh?" Harry said, mildly interested. "I don't miss them."

Ginny smiled, "Me either. I like the quiet."

Harry bit his lip, hard, and looked at the fire. He stayed like this for so long he began to drew blood from his lip, and decided to stop. _Alright, just say it. _Harry thought. _Ginny, would you like to go to the ball? It's not that hard._

"Since neither of us has dates, maybe we could go together," said Harry, excessively licking his bottom lip.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking _me _to the ball?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I guess I am."

Ginny, who had a few shocks too many in the last ten minutes, got the nerve to say, "Well, then ask me properly."

"Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Aked Harry.

"Yes, I would be happy to." Accepted Ginny. Happy would be an understatement. Ecstatic, overjoyed, thrilled, delighted, down right elated would be better descriptions for the way she felt.

They both sort of smiled, both trying to hold down grins which was quite painful, until Ginny said, "Oh no! I won't be able to get to Hogsmeade."

She sighed. "Oh, Harry, I'll have to wear my wretched robes from last year."

Harry did not mind if Ginny wore her "wretched" robes from last year. Though the thought of her in some clingy little robe did make his heart beat ten times faster, so he said, "We can talk to Dumbledore, he'll let us go if we explain." 

Of course, Harry could have just used the passage behind the one eyed witch's hump, but he would have to explain to Ginny how he knew about it and he didn't want to tell her yet. Maybe one day, after the Yule Ball he would tell her all about the Map and they could even sneak into Hogsmeade together. That is if Ginny wanted to…

__

EURGH, thought Harry as he and Ginny headed for Dumbledore's office. _Stop thinking about the future. _Harry was starting to get nervous. Girls never had this affect on him. Sure, Cho made his heart beat faster and Fleur made him blush, but this was different. He was thinking about his future, no _their_ future together. 

__

But Ginny isn't just any girl, Harry remembered as she laughed brightly, her whole face lighting up. _She's special._

And Ginny Weasley is **very **special, because in the end it wasn't exotic Cho or gorgeous Fleur that snagged Harry's heart, it was her. 

* * *

A/N: Fin. *smiles proudly* Pretty nice if I do say so myself. The ending was icky, but aren't all of mine? Anyway, this was my longest story yet! Cheer for me people. *hehe* Okay, review on. By the way, it feels as if something is missing… So, if a huge chunk of the story appears to be missing TELL ME. It isn't supposed to be. 

__


End file.
